


They don't blame you. [DEFUSE]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [9]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Light-Hearted, M/M, Siegetober (Rainbow Six), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Vigil ninja defused a bomb in a scenario.He thinks people hate him for it. His boyfriend helps.
Relationships: Chul Kyung "Vigil" Hwa/Craig "Blackbeard" Jenson
Series: Siegetober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	They don't blame you. [DEFUSE]

**Author's Note:**

> Beware this is like SUPER fluffy, you might need to go to the dentist afterwards haha  
> Hope you'll like it :)

“It was very well played, sweetheart. You taught us a good lesson.”

Chul Kyung swallowed his saliva as he silently started to remove his plate carrier. Craig was also taking off his equipment, putting his tactical vest in the locker with his name on it, and went to sit on the bench next to Chul Kyung who continued to untie himself.

Craig gazed at him silently. He tilted his head slightly to look for his boyfriend's beautiful eyes, still hidden behind his murderous black ballistic mask.

“Chul, what's wrong?”

The Korean operator didn’t answer anything. He finished removing his plate carrier and put it on the bench. He then began to unstrap his thick war belt, but Craig put a warm and tender hand on his:

“Sweetie, tell me?"

“Nothing”

“No, something’s bothering you. What is it?”

Chul Kyung scanned the room, as his pathological hypervigilance screamed him to, and when he was certain that no one could see or hear them, he murmured:

“It's just that... hm... the others... they were mad.”

“Well, they sure can be! We were total rookies back there! You effortlessly _“ninja defused”_ the bomb as they say haha! That was a really good move, Chul Kyung.”

“It was no big deal. There was smoke. And I was just lucky to be in the right place at the right time.”

“Sweetie, it's not just about luck when you make such epic moves out of it!”

Chul Kyung sighed. That was not what he meant. Not his point. He wasn't begging for a few compliments.  
He just felt bad, and sad.

Craig's smile faded away when he realized that Chul wasn't well. He took his gloved hand and pulled him to him. Chul Kyung let himself be guided in front of him, standing with their knees brushing against each other.

“Chul, what's wrong?”

“They were angry. They think I did it to _humiliate_ them. That was not my intention.”

“Oh, sweetie, they were angry with themselves, and they sure could be! Imagine that it had been a real enemy, behind their backs, freely roaming like that? Taking advantage of their own smoke? It could have been extremely dangerous in a real operation. But anyway, everyone knows you're not like Bandit or Ace, bragging and humiliating your comrades on the field.”

Chul Kyung remained silent. But Blackbeard stood up and gently lifted Chul’s chin to look him straight in the eyes through his mask:

“You on the other hand, you were great. Had this been a real situation, you would have saved an entire building, your colleagues’ and dozens, if not hundreds of innocent people’s lives. You defused the bomb in record time. And you should be proud.”

“Thank you.”

“They don't blame you, Chul. They really don't. They may not always be the most mature people in their daily lives, but they understand the importance of what we do, and they were angry that they were so powerless. But thanks to you, they learned.”

Chul Kyung sighed. Craig grabbed the edge of his black mask:

“Can I?”

Chul Kyung nodded his head. Craig then removed his thick ballistic mask, revealing his beautiful Asian face coated with poorly spread camouflage paint and starred with tiny scars. Chul smiled so lightly, that one might have failed to notice the small movement on the corners of his lips.

“Feeling better?” Craig asked.

“Yes. Thank you… _love_.”

The American grinned and pulled him into a hug. Vigil immediately closed his arms around Craig's torso, smearing his camo paint over his cheek when he rubbed against his beard. Craig then put a hand on the back of Chul’s neck and stroked the top of his spine. Then softly pressed his lips against his.

With timidity, Chul Kyung slowly tightened his arms and tilted his head slightly back while Craig caressed his cheek and kept kissing him lovingly, shamelessly mirroring The Kiss as Hayez painted it.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first time writing a "complete" scene of Vigil/Blackbeard.  
> I like this ship a lot but I fail to write it properly without going into big clichés...
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it :)


End file.
